1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a device for maneuvering objects such as large capacity bags filled with a wide variety of materials, for example but not limited to, bags of powdered or granular products such as those described in French Pat. No. 2 564 440.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bags to be maneuvered are generally equipped with belts, straps, handles or slings enabling the hooks of hoists, cranes or other lifting equipment to be attached to them. This requires the presence of an operative other than the driver of the lifting equipment or requires the driver of the lifting equipment to leave his position.
A particular object of the invention is the maneuvering of such bags using forklift trucks. The driver cannot engage the fork elements in the lifting straps of the bags without the help of an assistant, or without leaving the driving seat. If the fork elements are inserted beneath the bag, there is a risk of overturning it.